The Terrible Trio
by KyokoRenea
Summary: Just your typical falling into the One Piece world story...yeah right...with all the chaos, painc, disorder, sisters, insanity...and a father who is... This is the remake of "Going Through the Window"


**Kyoko:** Well this is the new version of Going Through the Window!

**Cana:** This is a far better, than the last version!

**Alli:** Oda owns One Piece we just own the Kyoko, Cana, and Alli!

* * *

A dark figure looked at the calendar that he kept on his work desk. On the calendar there was a classic red circle around a curtain date. Today's date, stating that today was an important day.

"So its finally time." The lone man said as he walked over to his window and looked out at his homes scenery. "What does fate have in store for them once they arrive?" The man questioned out loud as he stared out at the blue ocean, the man's yellow eyes reflecting back at the man through the glass window.

Then the man was gone.

**~Elsewhere~**

I felt the sun's rays hit my face, as they came through my window. More specificity my eyes. Throwing the blanket over my face to drown out the sun, I try and get a few more minutes of sleep. Mornings were the hardest especially a Monday morning.

I was starting to drift back to sleep when my alarm clock started to go off across the room. I pulled the covers away from my eyes and glared at the clock that was going off.

_Grr..Stupid alarm clock…I hate mornings…._

I throw the covers off the rest of the way and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up I make my way over to the annoying clock that was gradually getting louder as time went on and shut the damn thing off. Rubbing my blue-green hazel eyes from any sleep, I make my way out of my bedroom.

Walking down the hall I stop at the first door I came to and opened it to wake up its inhabitant. But when I opened the door and looked inside the bedroom there was no one inside the room.

"Wha? Where is she?" I mumble as I went to the room across the hall. It was the same as the pervious room…uninhabited.

Running my hand through my shoulder length hair to try and pull some of the knots out. "This will be a first if they are up before me." I mumble as I walked the rest of the way down the hall. I made my way to the living room, where I found the two missing people that I couldn't find earlier.

The two missing people who happen to be my younger sisters…who were still sleeping. They were both sprawled out on either the couch or the loveseat.

_What the hell?_

Then I notice that the TV was still on and the Dvd player was in sleep mode. There was popcorn and open soda cans on the coffee table. There were movies and my One Piece DVDs scattered all over the place, suggesting that they had a movie marathon last night after I went to bed.

_Time to do the morning chore…._

I walk over to the couch were once of my sisters slept. I stopped in front of the couch and looked down at my sister who was sound asleep.

"Hey Cana, it's time to get up, or we're going to be late." I say shaking Cana's shoulder roughly. I knew better than to be nice to the two of them.

Cana is a senior in high school. She is eighteen years old with chin length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She stands at 5'6" and is the captain of the karate team at her school. Cana loves swords, and very dangerous animals. She's pretty laid back and carefree but she is very loyal when it comes to the people she cares about

I watched with slight annoyance as Cana turns away from me to face the couch. The first sounds Cana made were inaudible and impossible to understand.

"Meh, five more minutes…" Cana mumbles as she pulls her blanket closer around her face. Sighing I roll my eyes at her.

_Waking these two is such a chore sometimes…_

"No Cana its time to get up. Or you'll be late for school." I say to Cana then I turn away from her knowing she would start to move in a minute or so. Now it was time to move onto the more difficult of my two sisters. The youngest one Alli.

Alli is a seventeen year old and a junior in high school. She has long red-orange hair that ends at her mid back. She has blue-green eyes. She stands at 5'5" and is the captain of the swim team. Despite being on the swim team Alli happens to be the best in hand-to-hand combat between the three of us. She also likes explosives, much to our dismay.

I move on to the loveseat to wake up Alli, not so nicely I might add. I slightly lean down so I was closer to Alli's ear.

"ALLI GET UP NOW!" I yell into my sister ear. I dodge a pillow that Alli poorly aimed at my head. Instead the pillow hits Cana upside the head.

"NO! I'm sleeping here GO away!" Alli calls back to me as she covers her head with her blanket. I glare at her as she was making my job harder.

"zzzZzzz…zzzZzzz" Came from Cana's direction. I turned towards her only to find that Cana took the pillow and placed it under her head. Making it clear that I was wrong in assuming that Cana would get up when I told her to.

_Great…how late did these two ding bats stay up…._

I took a few steps away from my sisters and glared at them both at the same time.

_That's it! Time for drastic measures…_

"If you two don't get up NOW I'll throw two buckets of cold water on you guys!" I yell at the two of them, all the while stomping my foot.

I heard Cana stir after hearing my outburst. "Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up," Cana mumbles after a few seconds. "No, need to go all evil on us. It's not our fault we were up until 4am." Cana mumbles as she muffles a yawn.

I hear the other body roll over and the rustling of the blankets followed. "Whatever…Kyo…" Alli mumbles not taking my threat seriously, as she falls back asleep. I watched as she curled up into a ball. Deciding that playtime was over for Alli.

"Fine have it your way. But we're not going to be late for school, because you can't get up." I say as I made my way to the kitchen. "Cana get up and get some breakfast." I call to her, as I was halfway to the kitchen.

Once I was in the kitchen I made my way to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. Then turning on the cold water from the tap, I filled up the glass. Walking back to the living room, I notice that Cana hasn't moved but she hasn't fallen back asleep…so that was a good start. I walked past Cana to stand in front of Alli.

"Really? You're really going to dump water on her?" I barely hear Cana ask rhetorically, as she watches the morning entertainment. I pull the blankets off of Alli so they wouldn't get in the way, and hold the glass filled of ice-cold water over her head.

Alli never bothered to look at me, but if she did then the events that were about to happen, wouldn't have. But No all she does is curl into a tighter ball to keep in the warmth.

Slowly I pour the cold water over her. I quickly backed up as Alli shot up like a speeding bullet. "AAHHHHHH IT'S COLD!" Alli screams at the top of her lungs. Then she turns and glares at me with the intensity of a hawk. I glare back at her, not afraid at all.

"Do you really have to dump water on me every other morning?" Alli asks rhetorically through clenched teeth. Then she stands up and rings some of the water out of her hair. I turn around so my back was to her.

"When you learn to wake up when I tell you to, we won't have this problem now would we?" I shot back as Cana laughs her ass off.

Alli and I watch with amusement as Cana laughs so hard that she falls right off the couch. This causes all three of us to start laughing. Once we all calmed down some, the three of us made our way to the kitchen, for some breakfast.

"Seriously we need to hurry up, my college professor is getting mad at me for showing up late…every signal day for class. Just because the two of you can't get up." I chide as I pull out two different milks from the fridge. One of the milks was lactose free and the other was the classic 2% milk.

"Yeah, Yeah," Alli mumbles as she takes the lactose free milk from me and pours herself a glass. I glare at her, since she is the main reason, why we're almost always late.

"It's not our fault we don't like getting up," Cana says in their defense, as she places a bowl of milk on the floor for our Mom's pet. "Here Miki, breakfast time." Cana calls. Miki came trotting into the kitchen and right up to her food bowl. Cana pets Miki as she starts lapping at her milk, her 6 tails slightly swaying side to side.

I look at Miki and shake my head. "I still don't know how Mom managed to get a 6 tailed for as a pet." I mused as I took a sip of my milk.

"I don't know bu…" Cana began but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. The three of us shared a look of confusion.

Who the hell knocks on our door this early in the morning?

"What the?" Cana questions.

"The only person who knocks on our door this early is our parole officer and he hasn't done that in 6 months. Plus we haven't done anything in weeks. We've been 'good' girls" Alli says emphasis on the word good. I snorted at Alli for that comment as I made my way to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I call to the person, when they rang the doorbell again, like we didn't hear it the first time.

I opened the door to see who's there and stopped dead in my tracks. It wasn't a person that was for sure. The thing that was in front of me was a swirling mass of color. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing it. But it was still there. I turn to the direction of the kitchen, where my sisters were.

"Hey Cana, Alli come here for a second or two." I call to my sisters.

"Why?" Alli calls back, her voice slighting muffled by the distance. Sighing I call back, "Because I think I'm losing my mind."

I hear the two of them giggle at my comment. "But Kyoko, you have to have a mind to lose a mind remember?" Cana resorts back, but she and Alli make their way to me anyway. They come and stand behind me.

"What the?" Cana sputters out, as she saw the thing in the door.

"Colorful…" Alli says in a slight trance. I raise an eyebrow at her simplicity. "So I'm not losing my mind here?" I ask but neither of them answered.

"You know, it looks like a freakin' portal, like something from a sci-fi movie or something." Cana says after a few seconds, completely ignoring my question altogether.

The three of us look at the spinning mass with confusion as the thing picked up speed. The thing kept on picking up speed as the seconds past. It was like Cana said the magic words to send the thing into overdrive.

Then both of my sisters pushed into my back almost making me fall forward into the spinning mass. "Hey, don't shove me!" I chide over my shoulder. Alli started to resort back at me.

"It's not our fault…"

"**AAAHHHH!"** The three of us screamed as the 'portal' sucked us up like a vacuum. I watched as many colors passed us by, and then everything went black.

* * *

My head was pounding as I regained conscious. Slowly I open my eyes but quickly close them, as my world was spinning around and around.

_What the hell was that?..._

I slowly sit up once my head stopped spinning and took in my surroundings. I was sure as hell not in my house anymore that was for sure.

We were in some type of forest judging by all the trees. I look around some more and spot both Cana and Alli about 5ft away from me. Both of them were unconscious but they appeared to be in one piece. That's a good thing. Looking around some more I notice a lake, it was a decent size lake too. The blue water reflected the morning sun's rays off its surface. The lake also seemed to have its own pier and off in the distance behind the lake was a silhouette of a huge building.

"I swear I've seen that building some where before…but where?" I whisper softly, like I was afraid to speak any louder.

_It looks like a…._

The building was in the shape of a huge fortress tower. It was painted a very distinct navy blue that almost all Marine bases in the anime world of One Piece was colored. Then it dawned of me, where I saw the building shape before.

_It can't be…_

* * *

**~Cana's PoV~**

You know gaining conscious sucks when your head is pounding and your body aches to the point it feels like a dragon just crashed landed into ya. I pull my head out of ground, so to speak. I look at the spot where my head use to be and notice that there was a nice size indent the shape of my head.

Talk about having a hard head…or is it a hard landing?

I sit up and look around; I hold my head as it starts to pound again.

_I think I might have a concussion…_

I spot Alli a few feet away form me. She was starting to wake up also. But this time it didn't look like Kyoko was going to have to go to the extremes again.

"I'm hungry." Alli stats in a groggy voice as she shakes her head, in an attempt to wake herself up. I gave her a blank expression.

"Go find some strawberries, raspberries or something to eat. It's not like we don't' have food in the fridge." I say rubbing my head.

"Okay!" Alli say enthusiastically and then she gets up and starts to look around for something to eat.

_Wait…we're surrounded by trees…._

And that's when I notice we weren't in our house anymore. _Where did that damn thing take us?_

I glance in Alli's direction when I hear her make a satisfying sound, meaning she found something to eat. Turning to see what Alli found, I notice that is was some type of fruit. But it didn't look like any fruit I've ever seen before.

The fruit looked like an apple but the coloring was off. While most apples are red, green, and yellow and any variation in between this one was orange with tine black swirls on it.

"Hey Alli," I call, catching her attention before she took a bit out of the fruit. "Huh" Alli mumbles pausing for a moment to raise an eyebrow at me.

"I don't thing that's edible. If I recall right, if any food doesn't look right, it's probably bad." I say not liking the feeling I was getting from the 'apple' part of it might've been from the color.

Alli looked at me funny and then looked at the fruit again then back at me. "Well I'm hungry, and I think its edible. So I'm going to eat it." Alli says childishly as she took a big bit out of the fruit.

**AAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

I jump five feet into the air, with my heart pounding more than a mile per minute.

_That scream…she hardly ever screams….Kyoko!_

I scramble to me feet and turn my head so fast to look at Kyoko, worried that she was in danger or hurt. That I swear I gave myself whiplash. When I finally spot her, I'm relieved and irked at the same time. I was relieved for the fact that she was in fact safe and sound but irked by the fact that she screamed for no apparent reason what so ever.

Placing a hand over my racing heart, I took some calming breaths.

_God, she sure knows how to wake someone…she almost gave me an heart attack…and for nothing…_

I glare at my older sister's back.

A little information about my older sister Kyoko she's nineteen years old and a freshman in college. She has shoulder length brown hair with highlights and blue-green hazel eyes. She stands at 5'10" and is into photography. She almost always has a camera on her. When she was in high school she was the captain of the archery team. She's also good at hand-to-hand combat but not as skilled as either Alli or me. But she has a temper that could shake the ground literally when pissed.

As I glared at Kyoko I noticed that something was very off about her. I may not be very observant outside of a fight but when it comes to my sisters I was.

_Her hair isn't BROWN!_

"Kyoko! What the HELL happened to your hair!" I all but shouted at her.

* * *

**~Kyoko's PoV~**

I turn around and face Cana at her bazaar question. It was hard enough to believe we were in a place that shouldn't exist but we were. It was like we fell into a fan fiction that I always read online. But now Cana was sprouting nonsense about my hair.

_What the hell?_

"Okay Cana I know that I have bed head, we all do. But you don't have to freak out so much." I say turning to look at her fully. That's when I notice that there were TWO major differences about Cana. One is that Cana is no longer a blonde; in fact her hair did a complete 180 in color. Her hair was now a dark purple. The second change that I saw were Cana's eyes they were a bright green now.

_Wait if Cana's hair and eyes changed color then…._

"Well Kyoko your hair is now a light purple…and it still is messy but I could care less about that." Cana says slowly. I took in Cana's words.

"What!" I shout when her words sunk in. I ran a hand through my hair. Sure enough it was a different color. My hair also did a complete 180 in color and it also lost its highlight from before.

_What would cause our hair and eyes to change so drastically in color?_

Not wanting to be the only one to freak out. "Well I'm not the only one with a different hair color, Cana. Your hair is a dark purple now. Oh and your eyes are a bright green not blue anymore, sis." I state with a smirk, as I watch as Cana's eyes got big with surprise as she grabbed part of her hair.

"What…how the hell did my hair change color?" Cana asks out loud. I shrug my shoulders at her, not knowing the answer as well.

"I don't know sis," I reply. I turn my attention to Alli to see if she had any change in her appearance, since for some reason this place liked to change the color of people's hair and eyes. But instead I find her munching on some type of apple. I look at Cana then back at Alli. Silently asking Cana where Alli found the apple. I also noted that Alli's eyes were no longer a blue-green but instead of a goldish yellow color.

Just then Alli's face scrunches up, as she swallowed her bite. "Eww….gross apple." Alli whines, rubbing her mouth. I stare at Alli dumbfounded, and an uneasy feeling started to sink in.

"Alli what did you just eat?" I ask slowly, not liking where this was going. And if I was right on where that damn portal took us, than…I couldn't even think about it.

"A really bad tasting apple." Alli replies dropping the apple.

_The only fruit in the One Piece world that tastes really gross…Oh GOD…I hope not…_

"I told ya not to eat the apple." Cana chides, all the while putting her two cents in on the conversation. I stood frozen as the two got into an argument. I looked between the apple and Alli as everything really began to sink in.

"GOD DAMNIT! ALLI YOU MORON!" I yell as my temper slowly rose out of frustration. I stomp over to Alli and pick up the apple that Alli dropped on the ground. The coloring was off, but the apple did have swirls. Which is usually a clear indication that it could be a Devil Fruit. But seeing one in real life is a hell of a lot more different than in the anime. The only sure way to tell if this apple really is a Devil Fruit is if Alli lost her ability to swim.

Sighing at my sister's irresponsibility I look over my shoulder to Cana who stopped arguing with Alli to taking in her surroundings…I think. Both Cana and Alli knew enough about the anime One Piece enough to know what a Devil Fruit is so why didn't Alli or Cana notice the swirls on the fruit?


End file.
